WICKED THING
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Bella Swan está com tesão por seu chefe absurdamente sexy desde o primeiro dia de trabalho, há seis meses. Infelizmente, Edward Cullen parecia o tipo de "apenas trabalho", especialmente quando se trata de envolver-se sexualmente com seus funcionários.


***** WICKED THING *****

.

**Título:** Wicked Thing (Coisinha Malvada)

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Shipper:** Bella e Edward

**Personagens:** Humanos

**Gênero:** Romance/General

**Classificação:** M – Maiores de 18 anos (contém: sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria)

**Banner:** ibb**(PONTO)**co/VBDh8pc

**Sinopse:** Bella Swan está com tesão por seu chefe absurdamente sexy desde o primeiro dia de trabalho, há seis meses. Infelizmente, Edward Cullen parecia o tipo de "apenas trabalho", especialmente quando se trata de envolver-se sexualmente com seus funcionários.

.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ TWILIGHT não me pertence, mas essa safadeza, sim!_

_._

* * *

.

Bella Swan havia perdido a cabeça.

Bem, talvez não completamente, mas ela estava bem no caminho.

Ela abaixou a caneta na mesa, recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de seu primeiro dia no _Olympia_ _Tribune_. Quando recebeu o telefonema seis meses antes de ter conseguido o emprego, ficou extasiada. Formando-se na UW um ano antes, e tendo se cansado da cidade grande muito antes disso, ela estava pronta para voltar para o interior do estado e fazer uma pausa na agitação da vida na cidade.

Por mais que odiasse admitir isso para sua mãe, sentia falta de Forks. Quando ela era jovem, ela sonhava em morar em Seattle, aproveitando a vida noturna e principalmente fugindo da monotonia que era sua cidade natal. Pode ter vindo da maturidade, talvez até do cansaço de trabalhar oitenta horas por semana em seu emprego atual. Pode até ter sido apenas solidão desde que sua melhor amiga, Alice, voltou a Forks para se estabelecer com seu namorado da escola e o outro melhor amigo de Bella, Jasper.

Mas não importava a causa, ela estava na cidade e pronta para ir para casa também quando a ligação chegou.

O _Olympia Tribune_ não era exatamente o _Seattle Times_, mas era respeitável e lhe oferecera um ótimo salário inicial.

Ela ia estar em casa, com um emprego estável, perto de seus amigos, e poderia finalmente relaxar.

Tudo seria perfeito.

Ela não ia deixar nada atrapalhar essa oportunidade perfeita.

Pelo menos, foi o que ela disse a si mesma antes de ir para o primeiro dia.

O escritório era adorável, ela tinha seu próprio espaço de trabalho pessoal, uma secretária compartilhada com outros dois repórteres e todos eram extremamente receptivos.

Então ela conheceu seu chefe, Edward Anthony Cullen. Era esse o nome, embora lhe dissessem que todos só o chamavam de Sr. Cullen, com seus amigos próximos chamando-o de Edward. Ela tinha ouvido rumores sobre ele, é claro, que ele era uma vez um garoto pobre da periferia de Seattle com laços com o crime organizado, mas superou as dificuldades e fez algo além do que era normalmente esperado para ele.

Edward Cullen era um jornalista implacável, o melhor, que com seus 33 anos já havia alcançado mais que a maioria na mesma idade. O Pulitzer que recebera ao expor um político era a prova disso. Seus pensamentos pararam imediatamente quando ela entrou em seu escritório e ficou cara a cara com o próprio homem.

A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era que ela iria alegremente chamá-lo de qualquer forma que ele quisesse. A qualquer momento. Em qualquer lugar.

Uma vez, e outra, e _mais uma vez_.

Nunca em sua vida ela teve uma atração sexual tão instantânea por alguém apenas olhando para outra pessoa. Mas lá estava ele, sentado atrás de sua mesa, cabelos de um tom singular de bronze, ligeiramente bagunçados, terno perfeito pendurado em ombros largos e um dos rostos mais bonitos que já vira - áspero, esculpido, muito masculino, mas bonito mesmo assim. Seus olhos verdes olhavam para cima e instantaneamente pousaram nela, roubando a respiração de seus pulmões e iniciando um incêndio em seu estômago que rapidamente se moveu para baixo. Esse homem parecia ser o perfeito homem de negócios legal, calmo e tranquilo à distância; mas se ela olhasse bem perto naqueles olhos, ela poderia ver que alguma outra coisa rugia por baixo. Perigo. Calor. Pecado.

Ele havia lhe dado uma vez, seus olhos arrastando os dela para descer seu corpo, tão incrivelmente lento, absorvendo cada centímetro dela e, em seguida, movendo o caminho de volta, tomando seu tempo até que os olhos dele se conectassem com os dela novamente. Apenas o olhar só a fazia sentir-se mais excitada do que jamais estivera antes e percebeu que estava realmente perdendo encontros com caras da mesma idade.

Ele havia terminado sua ligação e ficou de pé, abotoando o paletó antes de se aproximar dela, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra estendida em saudação.

\- _Senhorita Swan_, bom tê-lo a bordo.

Ela não sabia o que havia de errado com ela. Talvez tenha sido a falta de sexo nos últimos meses que fez seu corpo se esgotar, mas a maneira como ele disse o nome dela, baixo e sensual, fez com que seus dedos se enrolassem em seus saltos. Ela tinha acabado de encará-lo por um momento antes que a mulher ao lado dela limpasse a garganta e Bella desviou o olhar, ruborizando-se. Ela limpou a própria garganta e encontrou seus olhos novamente, colocando a mão na dele. Quando suas palmas se tocaram, ela sentiu a eletricidade passar por ela; e quando a cor de seus olhos se aprofundou, ela assumiu por um segundo que ele também sentia.

Então ele se afastou, disparou um par de ordens para o seu colega e ela estava sendo empurrada para fora da porta. Ela se virou para olhar para ele por cima do ombro antes de partir, e seu coração parou quando viu que ele a estava observando, os olhos se estreitando quando ele levou a língua para fora, deslizando lentamente pelo lábio inferior.

Ela jurou que viu seus olhos brilharem em diversão antes da porta se fechar.

Então ela pensou que tinha acabado de imaginar e amarrou isto com seu completo lapso de sanidade.

Ele era seu chefe. Ele era sete anos mais velho que ela. As relações de trabalho eram estritamente proibidas e, mais uma vez, ele era seu _chefe_.

E ela realmente queria que esse trabalho funcionasse.

Embora isso não a impedisse de falar com ele sempre que podia, de bater em sua porta para entregar algo que ela poderia facilmente ter pedido para sua secretária, ou ainda, de casualmente esbarrar nele sempre que possível.

Bella Swan tinha vinte e seis anos de idade, era adulta de sucesso e estava agindo como uma adolescente de quinze anos com uma queda por seu chefe de trinta e três anos que, aparentemente, estava imune a todos os seus avanços. Ou pelo menos, ele _agia_ como se fosse.

Ela não sabia _exatamente_ o que era sobre ele. Claro, ele era atraente, tão atraente que deveria ter sido ilegal, mas rostos bonitos nunca foram o que chamou sua atenção. Não, com ele era algo mais. Algo que ela não conseguia definir. Poderia ter sido o jeito que ele se portava, o jeito que ele andava. Talvez até o jeito que ele iria arregaçar as mangas até os cotovelos revelando as tatuagens que se escondiam embaixo. Ela se viu observando a maneira como os músculos flexionavam durante as reuniões, ignorando completamente o que ele estava dizendo e imaginando aqueles braços flexionando enquanto ele a prendia contra a parede da sala de reuniões, ou observando a força deles enquanto ele se segurava sobre ela, e subia em cima dela na mesa antes de fodê-la.

Então havia sua voz – profunda, suave, e todas as coisas que as fantasias eram feitas. Ela vivia nos momentos em que ele dizia seu nome, as sílabas escorregavam de sua língua e sobre sua pele em ondas. A maneira como a voz dele caía ao dizer _Senhorita Swan_, fazia parecer muito erótico para o local de trabalho.

Metade do tempo ela ficou tentada a se ajoelhar ali mesmo no meio do escritório.

O homem era sedução, pecado, e ele a estava deixando totalmente doida.

Isso é exatamente o que ela disse a Alice na semana anterior. Bella se considerava uma mulher bastante confiante e, sem se gabar, nunca teve um problema que chamasse a atenção de um homem. Mas nos últimos seis meses, ela estava começando a pensar que imaginava a maneira como ele olhava para ela. Os pequenos sorrisos que assombrariam seus lábios quando ela obviamente flertaria com ele. A maneira como seus olhos se enchiam de fogo quando ele a pegava observando-o, ou o modo como ele se inclinava sobre sua mesa, sua boca ao lado de seu ouvido enquanto ele explicava alguma coisa, o calor de sua respiração fazendo cócegas em sua pele e deixando-a louca com necessidade.

Alice, porém, depois de ouvir seu discurso bêbado, insistiu que ela definitivamente não estava imaginando isso e que ele provavelmente estava fazendo isso de propósito, _provocando-a_, e que ela precisava provocá-lo de volta.

Então, foi o que ela fez. Ela imaginou que dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Primeiro ela começou sutil, mudando seu guarda-roupa um pouco. Seus saltos ficaram mais altos, fazendo suas pernas parecerem mais longas do que eram. Suas camisas ficaram um pouco mais apertadas, as saias mais curtas. Quando ele ainda não reagiu visivelmente, ela decidiu subir um pouco.

Bella Swan tinha sido séria e profissional durante toda a sua vida, por isso imaginou que faria essa uma exceção. Se ela não tirasse esse homem do seu sistema, ela continuaria distraída no trabalho de qualquer maneira.

Então, era do interesse de todos que isso acontecesse.

Pelo menos, foi o que ela disse a si mesma quando entrou em seu escritório, totalmente preparada para fazê-lo suar tanto quanto ela havia nos últimos meses.

.

Bella lentamente cruzou as pernas quando se sentou na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa de Edward. Ela não sentia falta do jeito que os olhos dele seguiam seu movimento, ou como eles ficavam em suas coxas quando a saia subia, revelando a renda no topo das coxas que ela escolhera usar. Ela pediu desculpas, deslizando para abaixar a saia, um sorriso inocente em seu rosto quando ela encontrou seu olhar.

Os olhos selvagens de Edward se estreitaram, olhando para ela com um olhar que dizia a ela que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, mas não ia funcionar.

Ela nem sequer tinha começado ainda.

Quando a reunião terminou, ela trouxe o rascunho do artigo para a mesa dele, inclinando-se no ângulo certo para lhe dar uma bela vista da blusa. A blusa que ela acidentalmente deixou alguns botões extras desfeitos.

Ela esperava que ele se afastasse, limpasse a garganta. Em vez disso, os olhos dele desceram pelo rosto dela, pelo pescoço, pelo peito. Lentamente, meticulosamente, absorvendo cada centímetro de sua pele antes que eles voltassem para encontrar seus olhos castanhos.

Ela tinha pensado que os olhos dele eram pecaminosos na primeira vez que eles se encontraram, naquele mesmo primeiro dia, mas isso não era nada comparado ao que estava neles agora. Ele olhou para ela como um homem faminto olhava para sua primeira refeição em dias. Como um caminhante perdido olhou para uma garrafa de água. Como se ele estivesse ressecado e só ela pudesse saciar sua sede. Suas íris verdes escuras ardiam nela, cheias de mil promessas. A maneira como eles haviam passado por sua pele deixaram mensagens em seu rastro, parágrafos preenchidos com cada pequena coisa que ela estava fantasiando há meses.

Então ele levantou a mão, passando o polegar lentamente sobre o lábio inferior, os olhos correndo para seu decote mais uma vez antes de desviar o olhar, seus lábios se contorcendo com um sorriso.

\- Você está jogando um jogo perigoso, _senhorita Swan_.

A maneira como ele disse o nome dela quase a preparou para ficar de joelhos e implorar. Bella engoliu em seco, a garganta seca quando se endireitou. Ela teve que admitir que estava emocionada por ter conseguido uma reação, mas agora se sentia ainda mais frustrada.

\- Um _jogo_? É isso que estamos fazendo?

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos dançando com diversão enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas, desafiando-a. Bem, então, ela pensou, enviando-lhe um sorriso ofuscante.

\- Eu vou ter esse artigo feito às quatro horas. – ela disse a ele, virando-se para sair.

Ela deixou a caneta que estava segurando deslizar por entre os dedos e parou, olhando por cima do ombro para ele, para ver os olhos dele ainda sobre ela enquanto se inclinava para a cintura, lentamente recuperando-a do chão. Ela tomou seu tempo endireitando suas roupas quando ficou de pé, balançando seu corpo ligeiramente enquanto movia a saia de volta para baixo e ela poderia jurar que ela ouviu um gemido suave atrás dela. Ela se virou para acenar com a cabeça para ele.

\- Sr. Cullen. – sua voz era suave, sedutora e fez seus olhos brilharem com calor antes de se estreitarem; mas ela apenas sorriu e se virou para sair, exagerando o balanço de seus quadris quando ela foi.

Um _jogo_? Bem, era hora de subir as apostas então.

.

Foi assim que ela se viu sentada em sua mesa no escritório silencioso enquanto o resto de seus colegas saíam para almoçar, olhando para o e-mail que ela havia recebido pouco antes de sua partida. Ele não escreveu nada específico, apenas lhe enviou um artigo do manual do empregado sobre o código de vestimenta. Ela leu as palavras com cuidado, sua confiança aumentando a cada palavra.

Sua escolha de vestido, embora talvez não seja a ideal, não estava quebrando uma única regra.

Ela riu para si mesma, percebendo que aparentemente tinha conseguido a atenção dele apesar de tudo. A excitação por esse fato é o que a fez passar o almoço. Ela não estava com fome, pelo menos não pelo que seus colegas de trabalho estariam recebendo.

Colocando uma nova camada de seu batom cereja pálido, ela se levantou e foi até seu escritório, um arrepio de emoção ao perceber que eles eram os únicos ali, por pelo menos mais meia hora.

Muito poderia acontecer em meia hora.

Respirando fundo, ela olhou para onde ele estava sentado em sua mesa, falando ao telefone. Ele parecia ainda mais incrível do que o habitual em calças escuras, uma camisa branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e um colete preto por cima. Sua gravata estava ligeiramente solta em volta do pescoço e ela teve o desejo de agarrá-lo e usá-lo para puxá-lo para ela.

Ela gentilmente bateu em sua porta e quando seus olhos dispararam, encontrando o dela, um lampejo de surpresa pôde ser visto por uma fração de segundo antes de seu olhar fixar-se nela. Cada parte dela. Ele observou-a entrar, observou-a lentamente fechar a porta e, em seguida, encostar-se a ela, as mãos atrás das costas inocentemente e a cabeça inclinada para o lado enquanto ela o observava. Ela não ouviu uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo, apenas observou o modo como seus lábios se moviam enquanto ele falava e deixava o calor consumir seu corpo pelo jeito que ele estava olhando para ela. Alguns instantes depois, ele encerrou a ligação e recostou-se na cadeira.

Ele enviou-lhe um olhar, um olhar insultuoso, um tão eficaz quanto dizer: _"Estamos realmente fazendo isso, então?"_, e ela apenas sorriu, dando alguns passos em direção a ele.

\- Eu recebi o seu e-mail. – ela falou lentamente, subindo e correndo os dedos ao longo da borda de sua mesa enquanto se contornava. Ela tentou agir legal, mesmo que seu coração estivesse acelerado. – Sobre o código de vestimenta.

Edward se recostou em sua cadeira, o olhar ainda paralisado em sua figura enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

\- _E_?

Bella apertou os lábios, movendo-se para o lado dele da mesa e descansando a bunda na borda, encostando-se nela. Ela cruzou os braços, o movimento empurrando o peito para cima e para fora quando um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seus lábios quando ela notou seu foco se deslocando para o movimento.

\- Eu realmente não vejo onde há um problema. – ela deslizou de volta até que ela estava totalmente sentada em sua mesa e quando seus olhos escureceram, ela percebeu que não havia como voltar, então ela poderia muito bem ir _mais além_. – Houve alguma reclamação?

Edward engoliu e foi a primeira vez que viu qualquer sinal verdadeiro dele sendo qualquer coisa menos calmo.

Ela adorou.

\- Não. – ele disse a ela, a contragosto, seus olhos se estreitaram nela.

Ela deslizou para mais perto dele, sua perna tocando a dele antes que ela levantasse para cruzar a outra, sentindo sua saia subir novamente, mas desta vez – ela não fez nenhum movimento para puxá-la para baixo. Em vez disso, ela deixou ir um pouco mais alto e foi recompensada pela sensação de seus olhos queimando a carne exposta de suas coxas.

\- Então, qual parece ser o problema, Sr. _Cullen_? – perguntou _quase_ inocentemente.

Edward drogou os olhos para cima novamente, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

\- _Senhorita Swan_, você realmente acha que isso é uma boa ideia?

\- Não. – Bella combinou com o sorriso dele, saboreando o fato de que ela estava finalmente recebendo uma reação, excitada para empurrá-lo ainda mais, para ver o que mais ela poderia fazer ele fazer. – Eu acho que é uma _ótima_ ideia.

Ele fechou os olhos com as palavras dela e quando as abriu novamente, elas estavam mais escuras do que ela já as tinha visto, quase negras, pupilas arregaladas.

\- Eu sou seu chefe.

Bella sorriu.

\- Oh eu sei. Mas a coisa é, _senhor_ – ela jurou quando disse isso, um grunhido escapou de seus lábios. –, você realmente não olha para mim como um chefe deve olhar para seu empregado.

Seu coração estava ameaçando bater fora de seu peito e se não fosse pelo olhar em seus olhos que finalmente disse a ela tudo o que ela suspeitava, que ela chegou a ele tanto quanto ele a ela, ela teria fugido da sala agora, embaraçada, envergonhada, alegando insanidade temporária por seus avanços gritantes. Mas ela não fez. Ela ficou, o calor em seus olhos alimentando o fogo que estava fervendo logo abaixo da superfície por muito tempo.

Sua língua saiu para molhar os lábios quando ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- E como exatamente eu olho para você, _senhorita Swan_?

Suas coxas se apertaram juntas, buscando qualquer tipo de alívio que ela pudesse obter. Ela ia gozar ali mesmo se ele ficasse dizendo o nome dela assim. Como se fosse uma oração, pingando de seus lábios, derramando sobre sua pele e queimando em seu núcleo.

Bella passou o dedo sobre a escrivaninha e depois subiu pela coxa, traçando o topo de renda das meias, observando-o acompanhar com os olhos cada movimento.

\- Você olha para mim como se quisesse me dobrar sobre esta mesa toda vez que entro aqui.

A sala ficou em silêncio, apenas o som de sua respiração ofegante ecoando no ambiente. Seu peito subiu e desceu lentamente enquanto ela olhava para encontrar seu olhar.

Seus olhos caíram, subindo por suas coxas, traçando as linhas das bordas rendadas, arrastando chamas através de sua pele onde quer que olhassem.

\- É janeiro, Bella. – foi a primeira vez que ele falou seu primeiro nome e o som enviou um agradável arrepio pela espinha. – Você não acha que deveria estar se vestindo adequadamente para o clima?

Ela quase riu antes de ele olhar para cima novamente e ela encontrou seus olhos, percebendo que ele estava testando ela, vendo como ela iria responder.

Bella descruzou as pernas lentamente antes de sair de sua mesa e ficar de pé diante dele. Ele era alto, então, mesmo sentado, seus olhos ainda estavam no nível do peito dela. Ela se inclinou sobre ele, pairando enquanto seus lábios se moviam para sua orelha.

\- Eu não me importo com o frio. – ela disse baixinho, sua respiração ofegante estimulou-a, tornando-a ainda mais ousada. Ela corajosamente se abaixou e agarrou a mão que ele estava descansando em seu joelho e sorriu quando viu a outra bola em um punho. – Na verdade, eu estou realmente muito, _muito_ quente.

Ela trouxe sua própria língua para fora para molhar os lábios, quase tocando o seu lóbulo. Ela o ouviu respirar fundo e todo o seu corpo estava vivo, pulsando de necessidade. Ela podia sentir a umidade em suas coxas já, e ele ainda não a tocou ainda.

Ela não podia esperar até que ele finalmente fizesse.

\- Oh sim? – sua voz dançou sobre sua pele, o timbre profundo reverberando diretamente através dela enquanto sua respiração fazia cócegas em seu peito e ela se levantou, ainda segurando sua mão.

Ela assentiu, seus olhos nos dele e mordeu o lábio timidamente.

\- Você gostaria de ver?

Suas narinas se dilataram quando ele respirou fundo antes de um sorriso chegar aos lábios.

\- Sim. – ele disse a ela, seus olhos provocando, como se estivesse chamando seu blefe.

Ele realmente não deveria. Ela tinha chegado tão longe, não havia como voltar atrás agora.

Ele estava _realmente_ subestimando ela.

Bella pegou sua mão e levou-a lentamente para o interior de sua coxa, logo acima do joelho.

\- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou a ele e seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento ao sentir a palma de sua mão, tão grande, tão quente, espalmada contra o interior de sua coxa e então um sorriso satisfeito dançou em seus lábios enquanto os abria para observar sua reação. Ela moveu-a para cima, muito lentamente, a mão completamente sobre a dele e quase deu uma risadinha quando parou, sentindo as pontas dos dedos se enrolarem em sua pele delicada, suas unhas mordendo-a por provocá-lo.

\- Viu? – ela disse a ele, sabendo que ele podia sentir o calor vindo dela apenas de onde sua mão estava. Só um pouquinho mais alto e ele sentiria a maciez que cobria a pele macia. Ela moveu a mão dele novamente, abrindo as pernas ligeiramente enquanto deslizava ainda mais; e quando ele fechou os olhos, um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu como ela estava molhada, ela sabia que estava prestes a ter tudo o que estava querendo. Tudo o que ela sonhara. Tudo o que ela _precisava_ por meses.

Edward ficou de pé, com a mão ainda firme entre as pernas, e Bella não teve escolha a não ser recostar-se contra a escrivaninha dele novamente quando ele levou o rosto ao dela.

Sua voz era mais profunda do que ela já ouvira antes, ofegante enquanto ele falava. Seus olhos estavam nos dela enquanto seu polegar lentamente traçava ao longo de sua entrada.

\- Diga-me, _Senhorita Swan_, você tem o hábito de não usar calcinha para trabalhar sob essas suas saias curtas?

Bella se viu abrindo as pernas com indecisão e empurrando os quadris na direção da mão dele.

\- Às vezes. – ela disse a ele e estreitou os olhos quando ele trouxe a outra mão para segurar seu quadril, impedindo-a de pressionar em sua mão enquanto o polegar se movia para frente e para trás, sempre sentindo falta do clitóris. – Não sempre – disse ela, ofegante. – _só_ nos dias que eu sei que vou entrar em seu escritório.

Ela poderia jurar que ouviu um grunhido, um estrondo profundo em seu peito em suas palavras quando eles dispararam algo dentro dele e a próxima coisa que ela sabia, ela estava sendo empurrada para trás em sua mesa enquanto dois de seus dedos longos e destros empurraram seus lábios inferiores escorregadios e se enterraram profundamente dentro dela, sua palma empurrando contra seu clitóris. O gemido que escapou de seus lábios era como nada que ela já tinha ouvido antes, cru, devasso, quase animalesca, mas ela não podia evitar, ela mergulhou em sua própria necessidade por meses. Ela empurrou seus quadris em sua mão quando ele puxou os dedos para fora apenas por um segundo antes de guiá-los novamente de novo e de novo.

\- Edward. – ela ofegou e ouvindo seu nome em seus lábios parecia quebrar o último pedaço de autocontrole que ele tinha. Um segundo depois seus dedos a deixaram, fazendo-a abrir a boca em sinal de protesto, mas então ele colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, levantando-a e empurrando a saia pelos quadris antes de girá-la e dobrá-la sobre a mesa.

O sorriso que tocou seus lábios foi positivamente vitorioso, um de puro deleite quando ela percebeu que finalmente iria conseguir o que esperava. Ela esperou o som da fivela do cinto ou do zíper mas nenhum deles chegou.

Ela estava prestes a se virar quando ouviu o baque de seus joelhos quando ele caiu no chão; e então ela sentiu as palmas das mãos na parte de trás de suas coxas, abrindo as pernas antes que a boca dele estivesse sobre ela.

Bella não conseguiu parar o grito que ecoou em seu escritório enquanto sua língua sacudia seu clitóris uma vez, duas vezes, antes de deslizar lentamente através de sua entrada. Suas mãos encontraram a borda de sua mesa, segurando até que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos enquanto as mãos dele faziam seu caminho até a bunda dela, amassando e apertando-a enquanto ele lambia, chupava, mordia e a devorava completamente por trás.

Ela não podia pensar, não podia se mexer enquanto ele a segurava lá, sua língua lambendo-a como se fosse sua última refeição, seus lábios se aproximando para sugar seu clitóris enquanto ele batia os dedos de volta nela.

Ela já estava tão perto de gozar enquanto sua língua continuava a atormentá-la, seus próprios gemidos alimentando o pulsar entre suas pernas enquanto ele passava um braço em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a para ele e a imagem dela cavalgando em seu rosto era o suficiente. manda-la ao limite...

...mas uma batida na porta fez com que ambos voltassem à realidade.

A realidade onde todos provavelmente estavam de volta do intervalo do almoço, bem do lado de fora da porta e ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa dele com o rosto enterrado entre as pernas.

Edward levantou-se, puxando a saia para baixo e movendo-a para encará-lo. Ela viu os olhos dele se estreitando na porta, parecendo tão zangada quanto se sentia antes de se virar para sentar em sua cadeira, aproximando-se mais de sua mesa; mas não antes de notar a grande protuberância na frente de suas calças, lutando contra o material. Difícil.

\- _Senhorita Swan_. – sua voz era baixa, letal, _advertida_, e isso a tinha endireitando sua camisa enquanto ele apertava sua gravata. A batida soou novamente quando ela andou sobre as pernas bambas para o outro lado de sua mesa e olhou para ele, tentando desesperadamente agir normalmente e ignorar o latejar entre as pernas enquanto ele chamava para quem estava na porta para entrar.

Angela, sua secretária, entrou com um sorriso tímido quando percebeu que Bella estava no quarto.

\- Oh, espero não estar interrompendo nada.

"_Só eu gozando em todo o rosto do nosso chefe no que provavelmente seria o mais incrível orgasmo da minha vida"_, Bella respondeu mentalmente.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Edward disse a ela. – A _senhorita Swan_ estava de saída.

Bella virou-se para olhá-lo uma vez antes de se dirigir à porta, parando para olhá-lo de volta enquanto Angela lia suas reuniões vespertinas em seu _planner_. Ela viu seu olhar fixo nela enquanto ele levava sua língua para lamber seus lábios.

Lamber _ela_ de seus lábios.

Ela tremeu, seu corpo ainda latejando mesmo quando a excitação lentamente desapareceu. Franzindo os lábios, ela se virou para piscar para ele antes de sair do quarto. Ela viu o jeito que os olhos dele brilharam com a ação dela e ela saiu sabendo que ele estava tão frustrado quanto ela.

Bella sorriu para si mesma, ela não podia esperar até que eles finalmente corrigissem _essa_ situação.

.

Ela estava esperando para sempre.

Bem, não para _sempre_, mas os últimos quatro dias tinham sentido isso. Quatro dias terrivelmente longos de sentar em sua mesa e tentar agir normalmente. Quatro dias de reuniões em seu escritório com seus colegas de trabalho, onde tudo o que ela podia fazer era olhar para a mesa. Quatro dias de lembrança de que ela estava debruçada sobre a mesma mesa. Quatro dias se perguntando se ela havia deixado impressões de suas unhas quando agarrou com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos enquanto o rosto dele estava enterrado entre suas pernas. Quatro dias dele evitando contato visual. Quatro dias dele evitando _ela_.

Ela assumiu que o que aconteceu foi tudo o que iria acontecer. Que talvez ele tivesse mudado de ideia, decidiu que não valia a pena o risco.

Bella balançou a cabeça com raiva quando enfiou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta do seu apartamento naquela sexta-feira à noite. Ela tinha ficado até tarde, sabendo que ele ainda estava lá e esperando que todos saíssem para que ela pudesse fazer outro movimento, ou dar a ele a oportunidade de fazer um dos seus – esperançosamente –, mas não funcionou.

Ele estava em uma conferência importante por mais de uma hora com Angela em seu escritório com ele, tomando notas. Quando as cinco e meia voltaram, ela percebeu que era a única pessoa patética deixada no escritório além deles. Quanto mais ela pensava sobre isso, mais ela percebia que se ele quisesse fazer um movimento, ele já teria feito isso em vez de evitá-la. Com mais uma olhada no relógio e um suspiro resignado, ela pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Ela parou de jogar que jogo que eles estavam jogando.

Talvez ela o tivesse lido errado. Talvez ele não fosse apenas legal e tranquilo do lado de fora, mas por dentro também e o fogo que ela achava que ela tinha visto por baixo de seus olhos era uma mentira. Talvez ele não tivesse isso nele para ser realmente espontâneo e excêntrico e só concordou com isso porque ela o seduziu. Talvez ele simplesmente não estava interessado. Talvez ele não estava interessado nela.

O modo como os lábios dele a tinham sugado contavam uma história diferente, mas talvez fosse tudo um acaso, um lapso momentâneo de sanidade de sua parte. Um erro.

De qualquer maneira, ela sabia quando desistir. Ela esqueceria que aconteceu, assim como ele aparentemente teve, e não será nada além de profissional no futuro.

Se o _Sr. Cullen_ não sabia jogar, ela não estava interessada de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que ele fosse a coisa mais sexy que ela já tinha visto. Ou sentiu, de qualquer forma.

Ela estava oficialmente jogando a toalha.

Puxando o cabelo para fora do rabo de cavalo e jogando-o no suporte ao lado da porta, ela pegou sua correspondência e começou a olhar através dela, saindo de seus calcanhares. Uma batida na porta, três batidas lentas, a fez levantar os olhos.

Ela não sabia quem poderia ser, mas ela se aproximou e abriu.

E o coração dela parou.

De pé do outro lado, ainda vestido com seu traje de trabalho de calça escura, uma camisa branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e um colete e gravata escuros – como sempre – era seu chefe. Ele tinha uma mão no limiar da porta, sustentando seu peso enquanto se inclinava contra ela com a cabeça baixa e os olhos focados no chão.

Ele não olhou imediatamente quando ela abriu. Em vez disso, seus olhos arrastaram-se de seus pés, lentamente até seu corpo, acariciando cada curva e mergulho de sua forma até que finalmente encontraram seus olhos, o fogo mais selvagem do que ela já tinha visto e definitivamente mais real. E ela sabia ela estava em apuros.

_Grandes_ apuros.

Ela silenciosamente deu um passo para o lado, deixando-o entrar quando ele se adiantou; e quando ela ficou ali, sem palavras, ainda segurando a porta, ele se virou e lançou lhe um olhar, apontando com a cabeça para ela fechar a porta.

Ela o fez, e quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha para o trinco, ela lentamente encaixou no lugar também. O barulho da porta trancando ecoou pelo apartamento silencioso.

Ela esperava ele pulasse nela, estava levando tudo nela para não fazer o mesmo com ele, mas ao invés disso ele apenas se virou, mãos nos bolsos enquanto olhava ao redor de seu apartamento e começava a se mover através dele.

Embora grande o suficiente para ela, o apartamento era pequeno e agora parecia ainda menor com ele. Uma pequena cozinha e entrada conduziam a uma sala de tamanho médio e à esquerda havia um pequeno corredor que levava a um banheiro e seu quarto.

Quando Edward se virou para andar por ele, sentiu o coração na garganta, mas seguiu atrás dele mesmo assim. Então ela o viu entrar em seu quarto e se sentar na beira da cama, encarando a porta e encontrando seus olhos. Bella respirava entorpecida, enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam sobre ela, olhando-a de cima a baixo antes que ele levasse uma de suas grandes mãos ao joelho e deu um tapinha.

Quando ela ficou ali parada, chocada, ele fez de novo, desta vez com mais força. _Impaciente_. Foi de longe o movimento mais erótico que ela já tinha visto, fazendo o calor instantaneamente se acumular entre suas coxas.

Ela não sabia como ela era capaz de se mover, quando suas pernas de repente pareciam gelatina, mas ela se viu lentamente caminhando em direção a ele, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele.

\- Sr. Cullen. – ela murmurou baixinho quando veio se levantar diante dele, mas ele interrompeu o resto de sua sentença quando ele a agarrou pela cintura, movendo-a facilmente até que ela estava inclinada sobre o joelho dele. Bella ofegou freneticamente por ar, chocada com o movimento, enquanto seu corpo pulsava de excitação.

\- _Senhorita Swan_. – ele demorou, sua mão descendo por sua bunda antes de apertá-la. – Você acha que o que você está fazendo é engraçado?

Sua voz tinha uma frieza e Deus a ajude, mas isso provocou um arrepio nela.

\- O que exatamente eu tenho feito? – embora sua voz estivesse ofegante, ela sabia que ainda parecia divertida. E embora ela estivesse provocando ele, mesmo que ela estivesse curvada sobre o colo dele na posição perfeita, ela ainda estava chocada quando a mão dele bateu levemente na bunda dela, fazendo-a gritar mesmo quando seu corpo começou a pulsar, querendo mais.

Edward levou os lábios ao ouvido dela, a voz baixa, mas ela podia ouvir o perigo.

\- Não banque a inocente, Bella. Nós dois sabemos que você está longe disso. – sua mão esfregou sua bunda novamente, suavemente, acalmando a leve picada do tapa anterior. – Você vem me provocando há meses.

Bella mordeu o lábio, precisando que ele deslizasse a mão por baixo da saia, mas ele continuava a deslizar sobre a bunda dela, ocasionalmente segurando o material antes de dar uma leve pancada.

Isso a deixava louca.

\- Você não parece estar incomodado com isso. – ela atirou de volta, os olhos estreitados em sua própria provocação. Ela precisava mais do que suas carícias cuidadosas, ela precisava de _tudo_. Ela ia perder se ele não fizesse algo mais. _E assim por diante_. Ela precisava de seus dedos nela novamente, sua boca nela. Ela precisava dele dentro dela.

\- Você realmente acha que qualquer homem neste mundo poderia ser imune a ver você andar por aí? – sua voz se aprofundou e ela sorriu, satisfeita por ela ter definitivamente recebido a atenção dele, e não apenas naquele dia em seu escritório. Estivera fervendo há meses, e ela não podia esperar que se transbordasse. Para ele finalmente quebrar e dar a ela tudo o que ela estava desejando.

Ainda assim, sua mão permaneceu apenas acariciando, mesmo quando ela sentiu o comprimento duro dele empurrando para o lado dela.

\- Bem, talvez eu deva ser punida então? – ela brincou, empurrando-o, simplesmente incapaz de aguentar mais. Estivera se acumulando há tempo demais e ela estava pronta para explodir, mas ele estava calmo, frio, concentrado, mantendo-a apenas à beira, oscilando no limite. Talvez ele só precisasse de mais um empurrão. - Me puna, _senhor_.

As palavras deixaram sua boca por vontade própria, e sua mão parou, apenas o som de sua respiração superficial enchendo o quarto.

Suas palavras pareciam ser o gatilho que ele precisava e um segundo depois, suas mãos estavam no fundo da saia dela, empurrando-a sobre sua bunda e deixando-a cair em sua cintura.

Uma risada suave caiu de seus lábios, deslizando por sua espinha, deixando arrepios em seu rastro e ela sabia que nunca ouviria um som tão perfeito como aquele enquanto vivesse.

Edward estalou a língua, fingindo desaprovação, a mão movendo-se sobre a bunda dela, apertando a carne levemente antes de dar um tapa suave.

\- Sem calcinha novamente, eu vejo. – Bella gemeu com o tapa quando seu pulso acelerou, o calor correndo em suas veias, cada gota de seu sangue aceso de desejo. – Você sabe o que acontece com as meninas impertinentes?

Ela não conseguia respirar, não podia fazer nada além de arquear as costas, empurrando-se para ele, silenciosamente implorando por mais. Outro tapa forte veio e ela pulou, empurrando de volta contra a mão dele enquanto outro golpe. Suas pernas já estavam começando a tremer. Ela nunca tinha feito isso antes e lamentou cada encontro sexual que ela já tinha até agora porque ela percebeu que tinha algo faltando _severamente_.

Ela se virou e sorriu para ele, mordendo o lábio provocativamente enquanto movia seu corpo contra seu pau, seus olhos desafiando-o a continuar, sentindo como se estivesse prestes a gozar só de ser espancada. A deliciosa picada já a tinha pingando, certamente encharcando suas calças por baixo. Ela sabia que ele podia sentir isso, e isso a excitou ainda mais.

Edward encontrou seus olhos, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Você acha que isso é engraçado, não é?

Sua voz ia ser a morte dela. Bella encolheu os ombros, as mãos movendo-se para frente para segurar a colcha.

\- Talvez. – ela disse a ele com uma piscadela. – O que você vai fazer sobre isso, _senhor_?

Edward baixou os lábios em sua orelha, sua respiração quente se movendo sobre sua pele e fazendo-a lembrar como se sentira em sua parte interna das coxas.

\- Me diga o que você quer.

_Me diga o que você quer._

Bella respirou fundo, precisando que a provocação terminasse. Precisando dele _agora_.

\- Mostre-me o que acontece com garotas impertinentes.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer a última sílaba, seus dedos estavam mergulhando nela, bombeando, entrando e saindo em um ritmo alucinante. Bella gritou, arqueando de volta para eles, sentindo-se tão perto de soltar mais rápido do que nunca.

\- Já pingando para mim e nem começamos. – Edward murmurou a promessa e Bella gemeu quando ele acrescentou outro dedo, sua outra mão descendo quando ele bateu nela novamente, seus dedos bombeando para dentro dela e então saindo para circundar seu clitóris com sua umidade só para penetrá-la nela novamente.

Suas pernas começaram a tremer e ele parou, sentando-se na cama e em pé na frente dela.

\- Tire as suas roupas.

Seu comando era silencioso, mas ela ouviu a ameaça em suas palavras, então ela rapidamente concordou. Seus olhos observavam cada movimento enquanto desabotoava lentamente a blusa e depois o sutiã, deixando-os cair no chão. Ela se levantou, soltando a saia e deixando-a cair antes de chutá-la para o lado. Ela viu as mãos dele se moverem para a fivela do cinto dele, abrindo-a rapidamente antes de deslizá-la rapidamente de suas calças, o couro soando como uma ameaça quando ele estalou em suas mãos e ela sentiu a umidade percorrer suas coxas.

Ela se inclinou, alcançando o topo de suas coxas e movendo-se para rolar para baixo suas meias de seda, mas ele a parou, colocando um dedo sob o queixo e forçando-a a olhar para ele.

\- Deixe-os.

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente, de pé diante dele em nada além de suas meias de seda e renda, sabendo que ela faria literalmente qualquer coisa que ele pedisse naquele momento.

Edward sorriu então, um sorriso que assombraria seus sonhos nos próximos anos.

\- Fique de joelhos, _senhorita Swan_.

Bella instantaneamente caiu de joelhos e viu sua mão arrastar o zíper de suas calças, seus movimentos dolorosamente lentos.

Ele não os desabotoou, não os tirou, apenas estendeu a mão para puxar seu pau para fora. Dura, grossa, inchada com a ponta já brilhando. Mostrando que ele não estava usando nada por baixo também. Bella avançou, precisando prová-lo, mas ele recuou, deixando-a ali sentada de joelhos enquanto ele sorria, sua mão circulando seu pau e bombeando lentamente.

\- Você está pronto para mostrar ao _seu senhor_ o quão impertinente você pode ser?

Dizer a palavra tinha sido uma coisa, mas ouvi-la? Quase a enviou para o limite, ali mesmo. Os dedos de Bella se curvaram quando ela apertou as pernas para tentar aliviar a dor palpitante no seu centro. Ela baixou a mão para si mesma, um dedo delicado traçando seu cerne sensível, circulando seu próprio clitóris enquanto olhava para cima para encontrar seus olhos e assentir.

Edward gemeu, seus olhos na mão que ela tinha entre as pernas, sua língua saindo para molhar os lábios antes de avançar novamente, movendo-se até que a cabeça de seu pau descansou contra os lábios entreabertos.

\- Me mostre então, baby.

Bella não precisou ser pedida duas vezes. Seus olhos se fecharam quando ela abriu a boca, absorvendo o máximo que podia, seus gemidos vibrando contra a pele dele enquanto ela provava o salgado pré-gozo que vazou da ponta. Ela levantou a outra mão para segurá-lo enquanto chupava, o tamanho impedindo que seus dedos se tocassem e começou a bombear em uníssono com o ritmo que ela colocou entre as pernas.

Edward segurou a cabeça dela com uma mão, o movimento fazendo seu pau bater na parte de trás de sua garganta e Bella engasgou por um momento antes dela sorrir em volta, puxando para trás e lambendo-o lentamente da base até a ponta, brincando com a língua. Seus olhares se trancaram. Seus olhos estavam quase negros agora, observando-a, sua mão agarrada em seu cabelo enquanto ele lentamente empurrava em sua boca de novo e de novo antes de se afastar completamente, ignorando seu protesto enquanto desabotoava seu colete e camisa, despindo-os e jogando-os de lado. Tirou seus sapatos e meias, deixando-o em nada além de suas calças.

\- Deite na cama e abra as pernas.

Bella não hesitou e moveu as pernas trêmulas para a cama, curvando-se e rastejando para o centro. Ela sorriu com a ingestão aguda de ar que ouviu atrás dela e então se virou e o encarou, abrindo as pernas. Assim como ela foi informada.

Edward ficou onde estava por um minuto agonizantemente lento, seus olhos se movendo sobre seu corpo como se memorizasse cada centímetro. Quando ele finalmente se aproximou, ele agarrou seus tornozelos e a puxou para a beira da cama, caindo de joelhos diante dela.

Então sua boca estava sobre ela, sua língua varrendo sua entrada, lambendo sua umidade, agarrando seus quadris, suas unhas mordendo sua pele enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto dele, enterrando seu rosto em sua boceta. Ele parou para chupar seu clitóris inchado, fazendo seus pés empurrarem seus ombros enquanto seus dedos se enrolavam e seu nome pingava de seus lábios como um canto. Um mantra.

\- _Edward. Edward. Edward._

\- Você gosta disso? – ele perguntou, seus olhos se movendo para olhar para cima e encontrar os dela enquanto sua boca continuava a trabalhar, trazendo-a para o seu orgasmo. _Tão perto_.

Bella assentiu, seus quadris se chocaram contra o rosto dele, precisando de _mais_.

Sua risada vibrou contra sua carne molhada quando ele deslizou os dois braços para cima de seus lados e debaixo dela; e em um segundo singular, ela foi levantada da cama, seus braços fortes segurando-a no lugar com o rosto ainda enterrado entre as pernas e ela não podia fazer nada além de se apoiar contra ele enquanto suas mãos agarravam seus cabelos com força.

Edward moveu-os, recostando-se e trazendo-a com ele até que seus joelhos estivessem descansando em ambos os lados da cabeça, suas mãos segurando seu corpo no lugar.

Teria ele lido a mente dela naquele dia em seu escritório? Bella não conseguia respirar quando seus olhos se moveram para cima de seu corpo nu para encontrar os dela.

\- Sente no meu rosto, baby. Pegue o que quiser.

Ela não precisou ser avisada duas vezes. Com as duas mãos segurando seu cabelo, Bella sorriu para ele enquanto movia lentamente seus quadris para frente e para trás, sentindo o deslizar de sua língua entre suas pernas.

\- Sim, _senhor_. – ela sussurrou e, em seguida, fechou os olhos quando ela começou a se mover mais rápido, sentindo os lábios dele ao redor dela e sugando enquanto ela montava seu rosto, seu orgasmo se aproximando até ter certeza que ele a consumiria.

Seus gemidos a incitaram e quando sua mão se moveu de sua bunda e um dedo deslizou dentro dela, curvando-se para tocar o local que ela precisava enquanto ela esfregava sua boceta contra sua língua uma última vez, ela soltou um grito e finalmente desmoronou. As ondas de prazer a abalaram até o núcleo, as ondas da liberação podiam ser sentidos do topo de sua cabeça até as pontas dos dedos quando ela caía para frente, as mãos apoiando a parede e os joelhos afundando ainda mais no colchão, saciada de seu clímax apenas momentos antes.

Suas pernas estremeceram quando ela o sentiu lambendo sua parte interna das coxas, sentiu a curva de seus lábios contra sua pele enquanto ele a provava. Ela mal ouviu seu zumbido de aprovação antes de ele beijá-la encharcando a pele molhada e deslizou para fora da cama, deixando-a na cama, completamente drenada.

Ela ouviu as calças dele caírem no chão atrás dela, mas seu corpo ainda estava seguindo os tremores secundários, mesmo quando ele voltou, o calor irradiando de seu corpo sinalizando que ele estava agora atrás dela. Ela não achava que ela tinha energia, o orgasmo aparentemente tirava tudo dela, mas no segundo ela sentiu seu pau pressionando contra sua bunda, duro, firme, seu corpo provou que ainda não estava pronto e ela empurrou seus quadris de volta contra ele.

Sua risada a fez virar-se para encontrar seus olhos e ele estendeu a mão, passando um dedo lentamente por sua bochecha, o momento mais íntimo que já haviam compartilhado. A sensação de sua pele, o olhar em seus olhos, a suave inclinação de seu sorriso fez seu coração bater por um motivo completamente diferente.

\- Você está pronto? – ele perguntou, observando-a.

Bella assentiu, incapaz de desviar o olhar até que ele empurrou dentro dela novamente e sua cabeça voou de volta. Um profundo gemido retumbou em seu peito enquanto sua carne hipersensível catalogava cada centímetro de seu pau enquanto ele se enterrava dentro dela. Não, o corpo dela ainda não estava pronto. Ela encontrou-se desejando ainda mais do que antes, porque ainda não sentira isso. Esta deliciosa queimadura de pele crua contra a pele, a maneira como seu pau se contorcia enquanto suas paredes tremulavam ao redor, estimuladas por cada minúsculo movimento.

Edward não se incomodou em ir devagar, e em vez disso bateu nela como um homem enlouquecido. Seu pau era grosso, preenchendo cada centímetro de espaço dentro dela, e seu corpo encontrou seu impulso por impulso enquanto ela pulsava ao redor dele.

\- Mais rápido. – ela respirou, agarrando a cabeceira da cama que cavou em suas palmas. – Mais forte, _senhor_.

A palavra funcionou e seus impulsos aumentaram até que ela foi quase incapaz de se levantar, seus braços quase desistindo quando seu corpo subiu em direção a liberação mais uma vez, não parando, mas voando até a borda e mergulhando.

A cabeça de Bella voou para trás enquanto onda após onda de prazer a percorria enquanto ele continuava a bater nela. Ela ia ficar dolorida, ela sabia que haveria hematomas em suas mãos nos quadris. Mas ela não se importava com nada disso, muito perdida na sensação de seu pau penetrando nela e seu corpo respondendo avidamente a cada movimento.

Enterrando-se ao máximo, um sorriso lento e satisfeito foi até os lábios dela quando ela sentiu o pau dele tremer quando ele derramou dentro dela, cobrindo suas paredes em grossas e brancas correntes de porra.

Edward avançou, suas mãos segurando a cabeceira da cama ao lado dela enquanto descansava a testa no centro de suas costas, tentando controlar sua respiração.

Depois de um momento, ele deslizou para fora dela, seu corpo ainda sensível a cada pequeno movimento, e ele a ergueu, colocando seu corpo flácido na cama e deitando ao lado dela, os dois ainda lutando para acalmar seus corações acelerados.

Vários minutos se passaram com apenas os sons de sua respiração enchendo o quarto antes que Bella finalmente encontrasse energia para falar.

\- Isso significa que devo entregar minha demissão?

Ela ficaria totalmente bem com isso. Ótimo emprego ou não, não importa o quão idiota ela soasse, o sexo valeria a pena encontrar um novo emprego. Ela ficaria feliz em aceitar isso porque não se arrependia de um segundo do que acabara de acontecer.

Edward riu, seus olhos treinados no teto antes de se virar para ela com um sorriso que fez seu coração disparar.

\- A única circunstância em que você vai se demitir, _senhorita Swan_, é se você se demitir de seu cargo atual para pegar o de Angela, para que eu possa ter você no meu escritório sempre que quiser.

Bella corou, a insinuação de suas palavras passando por ela.

\- Bem, eu realmente gosto da sua mesa.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram de novo quando desceram pelo corpo nu e ele levou a mão ao mamilo, brincando com ele, suas costas se arquearam ao seu toque.

\- Eu realmente gosto de você na minha mesa. – disse ele, seus olhos encontrando os dela antes de se mover sobre ela, apoiando um cotovelo na cama para olhar para ela. – Eu gostaria de ter você sobre ela, mas segunda-feira é muito longe no futuro, e há muito do seu corpo que eu não tive o prazer de explorar ainda, então isso vem em primeiro lugar.

Ele se abaixou, tomando seu mamilo em sua boca e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

\- Eu vou tomar o meu tempo, certifique-se que eu provo cada centímetro. – suas palavras foram o melhor tipo de promessa enquanto ele se movia para o outro, deslizando sua língua áspera sobre a carne erriçada, sua mão subindo para beliscar seu outro mamilo entre as pontas dos dedos. – Tudo bem para você, _senhorita Swan_?

Bella mordeu o lábio, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e enviando-lhe um sorriso antes de mover os lábios para o ouvido dele.

\- Sim, _senhor_.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi. Tudo bem com vocês? Eu só queria postar essa putaria porque ela estava na minha cabeça e não saia de jeito nenhum. E aí? Gostaram? Vale aquela review linda?! Ou aquela recomendação marota no Nyah ou no Twitter?! Obrigada por lerem isso aqui, espero que tenha sido... hum... er... __**prazeroso**__. _

_Amo vocês! Beijos,_

_Carol_


End file.
